


TheRose

by AAirrFace1224



Category: seolu
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 14:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAirrFace1224/pseuds/AAirrFace1224
Summary: 骨科姐姐廷x妹妹Lu





	TheRose

**Author's Note:**

> *鹅蛋 带点雪苞
> 
> *骨科设定
> 
> *灵感来自许多优秀作品 可能有bug  
（瞎写）

/人间玫瑰/

“Every rose has its thorn”

1/

我叫金炫廷，从14岁前一直生活在不错的家庭环境里。

我像是一个被圈在温室里的小猫，被父母照顾的体贴细微。

14岁那年，突如其来的变故，爸爸妈妈在一场事故中去世了。我坐在医院的走廊里紧紧的抱住怀里的妹妹，甚至一句话也说不出。眼泪硬生生的憋在了眼眶。我很想哭，可是我哭不出来。我第一次明白原来失去最重要的人的那刻，心痛的感觉。连眼泪也不能替我分担。

“姐姐，我们回家吧？”

luda啊，只剩我们两个了。

本来还压在心口的洪水还是在看到妹妹的那瞬间忍不住决堤了。luda的小手揽住我的头，她说姐姐别再哭了。

我看着luda，我知道，所有的一切都落在我肩上了。她是这世上我唯一的亲人了。

2/

luda是我的亲妹妹，比我小三岁。起初我只当她还小，可是

随着时间慢慢流逝，我开始发现她不愿与其它人交流，甚至只和我说话。我带她去见过医生，医生的意思也就是说luda她是个带有自闭倾向的低能儿，只有小孩子的智商。

家里的事业全部都由公司的叔叔们接管。我也没有过问，因为我什么也不懂。叔叔们也从来没觉得我会去公司接替爸爸的职位，他们只觉得我可怜，一个从花园里长出来的温室宝宝，连基础的生活技能都没有，还要带着一个白痴妹妹。

我还是成功的读完了学校的设计课程，开始做起了室内设计。luda她不愿去学校，我就找来了老师给她做辅导。luda也不会和家教老师主动说话，只是默默的把老师带来的书都读过了。

奇怪的是，偶然的一次机会我看到luda在画画。luda她在绘画上有极高的天赋。甚至到了可以参加比赛的程度。我惊喜的拿着luda的画来回看，luda看到我开心的样子好像更爱画画了。

luda长的很可爱，怎么看都是会想要放在手心里宠着的妹妹。我觉得她会永远这么单纯可爱的笑下去，所以，为了守护luda的笑，我愿意付出一切。

3/

我平静的生活是被一位奇怪的房主打破的。

对方只是和我说把房间重新设计改过，改的和之前完全不同就好。

房子很大，也很空。简单的看了几眼，对房子的主人更好奇了，明明是最近才装修过的房子，看的出之前也在设计上花过心思了，为什么又要重新装修呢？正当我思考怎么改这间房子时，偶然发现阳台立着一块画板，上面的画没成形，看不出画画的人究竟要画什么。

我凝视了一会，拿起了油画笔，笔尖在画布上游走，恰好一缕阳光落在我身上。如果有人拍照的话，我想这画面应该也算得上是美吧。

刚刚落笔，我就有些后悔，要是再费点功夫在绘画上就好了。我挑了一个鲜红的颜色，像是打破了整个画板的宁静，看着那突兀艳丽的油彩我才惊觉我居然破坏了别人的作品。

抱着这幅画其实只是废弃稿的想法我给房主发了信息告诉她我看过房子了，也简单的交代了我的想法就匆忙离开。

4/

刚刚进门还没换下鞋luda就扑了过来，我还要感叹每天都有一个这么可爱的妹妹在等我回家真的太幸福了。

一想到luda，她就是我心里最柔软的那一块。

她拉着我的手去她的房间，我知道她又要给我看她的画了。我走近了才发现原来luda画里的人是我。

我不可置信的盯着这幅画，眼神一刻也没离开过。

我应该笑的啊，可是眼泪就这样溢了出来。

“姐姐，不要哭，luda好想姐姐。”妹妹凑过来伸出自己的袖子给我擦眼泪，然后小脑袋紧紧的埋在了我的脖颈里。

luda怕黑，我每晚都要看着她睡着再回自己的房间。我躺在妹妹身旁，她均匀的呼吸洒在我脸上，干净细长的手指勾勒着我脸的轮廓。

“luda就是这样画出姐姐的吗？”她的眼睛一动不动的盯着我，我甚至觉得那对漂亮的眼眸里应该是有星星才会那么明亮。

“luda是因为喜欢姐姐才画的。”

我突然顿住了。luda第一次和我说喜欢这两个字。我甚至不确定luda是否明白喜欢的意思。

“姐姐也喜欢luda啊。”我笑着给她盖好被子。

“姐姐会一直和我在一起吗，会离开我吗？”

那晚，luda清楚的向我表达了自己内心的想法，是让我永远不要离开她。

“姐姐永远不会让你一个人的。”

我轻轻的亲了亲luda的额头等她睡着之后又拿起了那幅画，一遍一遍的看，一遍一遍的抚摸着画中的线条。

我们luda，长大了啊。

5/

早上一醒来就收到了房主的回复让我傍晚时去当面和她说一下具体的设计。

我在开车去她家的路上突然看到拐角新开的花店摆着大束大束的花，我忍不住下车买了一束新鲜的玫瑰当作给她的见面礼，也是昨天画乱她画稿的赔礼。

我站在门口抱着花，不知道的还以为我是来见新交的恋人。刚打算按门铃又收到房主的消息说今天不能见面了。我只好默默的把花放在门口还顺手留了便条。

现在回过头来想想自己怎么会一时兴起要给陌生人送玫瑰花呢？就算那是自己最喜欢的花也有些不合适了。

不过又想到房主大概也没有住在这里...只可惜了那花，应该很快就枯萎了吧。

记得楼下有家很出名的店铺，我和luda都特别中意里面的小面包。看看时间应该还没打烊。我推开甜品店的门，挂饰叮叮咚咚的响，咖啡和刚出炉面包的香气扑面而来，光是味道就让我心情不由的舒畅。

装了满满的面包，我抱着袋子结账的时候隐约听到有人在争吵，声音越来越大，到最后只剩一个女生在低声抽泣。

“还好吧？”我也不知道我为什么要来安慰眼前这人，看她瘦瘦小小的样子就让我想起了luda。

“嗯，只是彻底和前任说再见了。”她抬起头盯着我看了三秒才开口。眼前这个女人长的很漂亮，刚刚哭过的眼睛还有些红，竟然又让我对她产生了一些怜惜。

后来我才知道原来她们早就已经分手了.移情别恋的戏码。只是没想到她又突然出现说要复合，言语激烈的争执之后又被那人惹哭了。她和我讲这些的时候依旧还是会流泪。我猜，大概每段关系，无论以何种方式收场都是曾经爱过吧。

我把买给luda的巧克力面包拿出来一个递给她，因为她会让我想起luda小时候哭鼻子的样子。

“我妹妹很喜欢吃这个，甜甜的，心情会好一点。”

她看着我轻声说了谢谢，还附上了一个代表礼貌性的微笑。我突然有点晃了神，因为我喜欢她笑的样子。

后来外面下起了大雨，我还没问出需不需要载她一段时，她就把伞递给了我，她说她家就在附近。我坐上车就想起应该要联系方式的，伞要还，或许也当作交个朋友。

正当我后悔着，手机屏幕亮了起来.

“明天记得来还伞，大设计师。—金知妍”

还真是独特的见面，和金知妍。

6/

转开门锁，听见浴室里哗哗的声音，luda应该是在洗澡，我走到luda的房间想关掉房里亮着的灯。却发现了一件意外的事。

luda她竟然读完了房里所有的书，甚至在看一些我看不懂的著作。

正当我疑惑的翻看着luda桌子上的东西时突然被身后的人抱住了腰身。

“姐姐，好想你”

luda身上湿湿的，头发也在滴水。说话的声音软软糯糯的还有点撒娇的意味。

“luda怎么长大了还一直这么粘人呐。”

我笑着把她按在椅子上准备给她吹头发，镜子里的luda也突然勾起了嘴角，那瞬间我竟然把luda和今天遇到的金知妍的脸重叠在了一起。

我仔细看着luda，白皙的脸蛋和前几年比起来瘦了不少，轮廓也更分明了。但在我眼里她永远是那个小小的需要被我保护的妹妹。

小时候，有人说过我和luda长的不像，到后来我自己也觉得我们真的一点也不像。

什么时候我们luda也变得这么好看了呢。

吹风机轰轰的声音停了。

luda转过头，还没等我开口就凑上来亲了我的脸颊。亲完之后也并没有拉开距离的意思。

她盯着我的眼睛鼻子最后到嘴，我似乎感觉到了她想要做什么。我有些慌张轻轻的推开了她。

只是说了晚安，就逃跑了。

我安静的坐在客厅里喝水，满脑子都是luda近在咫尺的脸。刚刚如果没有及时反应过来的话就是越过那条线了吧。

绝对不可以，我说过要保护luda。

桌面上的手机又亮了，是金知妍的消息。

“金设计师，我也很喜欢玫瑰。”是在回复我留的便条吧

【这是我最喜欢的花，希望你也会喜欢。】

7/

我早早出了门，但还是照惯例给luda做了一份看起来还算丰盛的早餐。这是我第一次有点害怕看到luda。

开上车准备去金知妍家，还顺便给她带了咖啡，其实说实话我有些期待见到她。

“早上好啊，金设计师。”

过了多久我也会记得，那天只穿着简单的体恤和短裤嘴角却挂着微笑的金知妍。

就像这灿烂清晨的第一缕光，照进了我的心里。

我们两个简单的谈设计的事情，到后面有一搭没一搭的开始聊天。金知妍突然告诉我其实第一次我来的时候她就在家里，只是没有想要理我。

“我第一次看到你时，就有一种特别的感觉。”

“你画乱了我的画板，我本来没想画那么强烈的色彩”

“那天的阳光很好，你站在落地窗前就像会发光一样好看””

空气中一切好像都静止了，我的心脏砰砰的跳个不停。

“我喜欢你送的玫瑰，我喜欢你，金炫廷。”

这大概是我第一次有这么强烈的心动感觉。

我和知妍交往了。和许多情侣一样开始了甜蜜的生活，我们一起去吃街边的小吃，一起在夜晚的江边散步，也在知妍家里做了情侣之间的事情，知妍在我怀里望着我，她说我就像shaki，我问她那是什么东西，她说是她养的小猫。我就在她耳边喵喵喵的叫，然后我们两个就会又在床上度过了假期。

可这一切还是没能瞒住luda，在一次一次追问下我做出了一个到现在想起来还是很后悔的决定.

我把知妍带回家了。

8/

luda坐在饭桌前一句话也不说甚至有些不礼貌的盯着知妍在看，好在我提前和知妍说了luda的情况，她也没有因为这件事感到不适。

“我们luda也很会画画呢”

我把luda的画拿出来给知妍看。每次看到这些独特的画我都很开心，是因为妹妹而感到骄傲的那种开心。

知妍看到画很惊讶，她来回的翻，直到把所有的画都看了一遍后带着诧异的目光凝视着luda。

“这些都是你自己画的吗？”

luda没有回应知妍，我替luda回了肯定的答复。

知妍来了之后，luda比之前还要粘我，甚至到了挂在我身上的程度，不知是认生还是想宣示主权，做了很多平时不会做的亲密动作，让我也有些惊讶。

奇怪的气氛一直延续到9点，知妍起身准备回去。我和她解释了luda晚上一个人会害怕，所以只是把她送到了楼下。

“我从来没见过一个低能儿能画出那种画。”

我疑惑的望着知妍，一时不知道说什么。

“她是正常的，甚至说可能比我们还要更聪明”

“可是她为什么...”

“因为你的妹妹，喜欢你。”

我望着知妍的眼睛，此刻我多希望她没有说出这句话。

知妍还是像以往每次分别时一样轻轻的把唇印在了我的唇上当作吻别。

我看着她的车子渐渐远去才缓缓的上了楼。

luda一个人坐在沙发上不说话，我现在又害怕了起来，我一句话也说不出。

“姐姐是因为要避开我才和知妍姐姐交往的吧？”

“一直以来我都是姐姐的负担，姐姐已经完全不需要我了对吧！”

我看着luda眼泪大颗大颗的往下掉心就像被人捏碎了一样疼，我什么时候见过她哭的这么伤心呢，这是第一次，是因为我要离开她的时候。

“luda，我不会的，我永远、永远不会离开luda的。”

急促又慌乱的吻，带着泪水的味道贴上了我的唇，luda第一次把我抱的这么紧，我才知道原来她有这么大的力气，当她以为我会离开的时候。

她生涩的吻着我，口腔里甚至有了血腥的味道。

我知道我苦苦维持了20多年的亲情，这一刻全都葬送干净。

“我不要你们在一起，因为姐姐是我的。”

9/

我和知妍分手了。知妍没有问我为什么。

她只是说：我就只当是刚养的小猫，再也找不到回家的路吧

她这样想可能就不会伤心了。

我到最后才发现，

无论luda做什么，我都不会不爱她。

我唯一做不到的就是让luda伤心。

即使她说她要一亿颗星，我想，我也会想办法送给她。

10/

知妍后来送了一幅画给我。上面是一朵鲜红的玫瑰。我看的出来这是当初我用红色油画笔破坏的那幅。

知妍说她画了一整晚。

“你为什么喜欢玫瑰？”又为什么送我玫瑰。

“没有原因，只是好看而已。”

金知妍大概清楚的感觉到心里的玫瑰连根带叶枯萎了。

END


End file.
